House's Holidays
by MichelleHuddy
Summary: It's story in 8 season, how House spend his holiday, I'm Huddy rfan so it will be some of it since 3chapter. and I'm sorry about my bad english, I just love to write those fanfictions
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

House were sitting on his couch in his apartment with bottle of Vicky watching some kind stupid TV-show. It was late hour and he expected to spend his evening alone, doing nothing. But when he was about to finish drinking half of bottle, he heard loud knocking at his door. House were already quite drunk so it made quite difficult to climb to the door. before opening he tried to shout something, but alcohol already did his job, and his tongue felt swell.

"-House..what are you doing there? It's Christmas",- his best friend cheerfully congratulated his friend.

"-Yeah...Christmas. One more day to get drunk, to over eat and not to come in the work. Stupid supermarket made those holidays to get all our money."- his voice were like real alcoholic, breaking, sounded unclear but still loud. House left open doors and climbed back to his couch.

"-Why you left? in hospital we had quite good party, your team missed you..", Wilson followed his friend to the couch, and set next to him. He surely wasn't very sober either.

"-I more prefer to celebrate alone.",- he gave Wilson look to understand, that he didn't expect him either , "- And why you there? Don't you have new girlfriend, some kind new hot nurse, to celebrate. Or at least all your exes",- he laughed remembering Wilson's wild life, all those women he married and wanted too.

Wilson just made some kind weird noise and made himself a glass of Vicky. It's one of those few Christmas Wilson and House celebrates together. Usually Wilson celebrates with his wife or new girlfriend, of course he still came to visit his friend, but usually in the second day or after some kind boring party. And all Wilson's ex hated that this alcoholic, cripple jerk is stealing their husband or boyfriend.

Accept last year, when House had other company for Christmas. First year, when he had someone to celebrate with, without Wilson. It was first year, when Cuddy stayed in Princeton, and didn't drive to her sister, to celebrate with her family. It was like tradition, Thanksgiving day with mother and Christmas with sister. Accept last year, when she wanted to celebrate with her new boyfriend and daughter, like little crazy family. It was first Christmas, House felt happy, when he really felt Christmas' spirit. When he didn't spend alone or with Wilson drinking and watching some stupid sport show.

But all year past, and again House sitting on his couch drinking Vicky with his best friend like before. House shook his head and finished his glass to forget those memories. Wilson didn't said nothing, but he knew that House still thinks about her. It was just one year of happiness, but seemed like it ruined him for the rest of his life. Merry Christmas.

After Christmas they came back to work, when you can forget stupid holidays and those happy faces. Everything around is still decorated, but no one is living with minds about holidays. So every can work as usual, no skipping cause happy atmosphere.

In hospital doesn't exist no holidays, people get sick every day. They had to work even more, cause after holidays people get sick even more, usually making accidents, cause drove drunk, overdose alcohol or drugs, broke their legs and arms on ice.

When House get in hospital there were bunch of people, clinic was full, but House escaped saying that he had a case. But he did. When he reached his office, his team had lots of possible case for them.

"-Had a good Christmas?", his team asked House, when he set in chair looking like after good hangover.

"-In Christmas you don't just have to drink, but people even expecting you to drunk." His bad mood in holidays become even more obvious. House checked some files, his team got and he noticed Adams smiling at him. She laughed after his bad joke, and said "Hello" cheerfully, when he stepped in office. that moment he didn't had time to consider about it, but after some minutes, when they finally chose new case and his team left. House were sitting by his table and remembered it again. Is it possible that she's into him? That sounded crazy but all those signs seemed obvious. She been smiling at him lately even more then usually. And Christmas eve in hospital.

When House finished his case, he didn't rushed to get back home, cause he knew that he won't found anything there. It took a while, till he get down in first floor where he found already celebrating co-workers. Most of hospital employees don't have family so most of them where celebrating in hospital after work. They brought some food and drink to have some fun.

House saw them having fun, drinking, eating, laughing, listening stupid Christmas' songs. There were and his team. Adams with Park drank some liquor, Chase and Taube flirting with some nurses. Forman had some interesting conversation and Wilson tried to make some stupid jokes wearing his old Christmas cap.

When they noticed House getting from elevator, all of them winked and shouted to him to join them, but he just shook his head in negative. From elevator he walked straight to the doors watching at those co-workers having some. He just crossed receptionist, when Adams run to him,

"-House, came and have a drink with us"- she smiled widely, obviously Christmas fan.

"-No.. I'm not a big fan of this united drinking"- he still kept his eyes on those doctors laughing

"-It's Christmas... we all don't have a family, so it's nice to celebrate with peoples we're working every day"- her voice sound caring, like House have nothing in the entire world.

"-yeah..every day. It's nice to escape from them at least for one day",- he made funny face and Adams laughed, biting her lip little.

"-Merry Christmas House.."- she said in soft voice smiling, knowing that he won't stay, no matter what she'd say. He just nodded and left.

That moment House didn't thought nothing special or bad about that conversation, but now, when he remembered how Adams smiled and even bite her lip, he had new different thoughts. And not forgetting, that she thought he's calling her in a date when he offered her a job in his team. She came when she thought they'll have a coffee and some talking. But it still sounded crazy, he's not a guy girls likes. Well Cameron was in love with him and Cuddy of course, but he still couldn't believe. Adams is pretty, smart and rich, she might have every guy she wants.

Later that day House came to visit his friend. He wasn't sure, did he should mention that about Adams, Wilson might start talking nonstop about it, and House wasn't sure what he thinks about Adams.

House entered Wilson's office not knocking and set in chair in front of him.

"-Good morning to you too.."- Wilson said sarcastically, cause House didn't knocked, not even said hello.

"-Why this morning is good? People sick, it's cold, and I'm bored." he made face showing his bad mood and start playing with decorative sand on Wilson's desk.

"-It's so early, and you're already in bad mood..", he didn't expect House respond, so he kept talking, "- It's too early so I'm not coming to cafeteria. I'm busy..."- House face didn't changed, so probably he just came to spend his free time, maybe even don't want to talk.

"-Do you think Adams is pretty?" House asked still playing with sand. Wilson raised his head from his job

"-Well yeah... don't you? Is this means?..."- Wilson saw something deeper

"-Oh please...don't start. It was just a question", House gave him negative face, not to start talking about it

"-I think everybody noticed that she's pretty. But she's working 3 month for you and you mention this just now..", Wilson couldn't handle not to comment this. House just rolled his eyes, he knew that Wilson is might be annoying, analysing everything.

"-Do you like her?", House said nothing, just rolled his eyes again, "-Do you want to ask her in a date?",- his voice was serious, House never was one of those date guys, but maybe he misses relationship, it would be good sign, that he's not that depressed after Cuddy ,how Wilson thought.

"-If ask in a date means to sleep with her... then yeah I do"- House finally answered, regretting that he mentioned Adams.

"-Well you mentioned her not without a reason.." he still didn't wanted to leave this

"-Then forget it.."- House stood up, his voice become too much annoying.

"-House wait... what you're planning to do for New Year?"- House stopped and rolled his eyes

"-Drinking... as my every holidays." he was afraid to hear some king stupid plan from Wilson

"-Let's go to the medical foundation party. I have two tickets", he said in cheerful voice

"-Wilson, stop. People already thinks that we're gay", he shook his head with funny face

"-It would be fun. There will be lots of woman and free bar",- Wilson knew, that at least free bar will interest him. House stood there thinking little bit with unhappy face, he hated foundation parties.

"-Where it would be?"-House asked considering options

"-Two hours away"- House's face showed his unsatisfied , "-I'll drive you", House just rolled his eyes and opened doors to leave, "-It will be fun",- Wilson shouted him leaving, Wilson was happy that he agreed to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2**

Next day, when House had some time while his team were running some other test for their patient, he took Wilson to have lunch. Well actually Wilson took him to lunch, cause he's paying. They set by on table and while eating talked some about usual things. House talked about his patient and stupid sport, and Wilson talked about his problems and his patients, just House didn't listen to him. House was about to finish eating when Adams came in cafeteria to tell House the news about their patient,

"-House..", she shouted before coming to them, and House with Wilson raised their head to her

"-We found cyst in Carol lungs" , she stood by House side, pretty close

"-Who? Carol..?",- he shook his head not understanding

"-Carol Jones,... our patient",-she smiled half lips

"-Give me.."- House raised his hand to get a scan photo, where he could see that cyst. Adams gave him the scan photo and House studied it for a minute.

"-Re-do all blood tests and do biopsy, I'll come soon..", he returned her the photo and came back on eating.

When she left, Wilson studied his face to see some kind sign, some approve that House likes Adams ,

"-So you do like her or not?",House rolled his eyes still chewing but Wilson waited for his answer

"-Don't you said that everybody likes her?", he raised his eyebrows, still avoiding to answer

"-Well you asked me without a reason, and... you avoided to like in her eyes, when she stood there", House rolled his eyes, Wilson just can't let it go

"-I heard that she's practising black-magic. She could spell on me.."- he joked still avoiding to speak clear. No Wilson rolled his eyes. House never speaks in serious, he's always playing stupid games

"-Aha..." Wilson shouted understanding something, and raised his hand to House, "-You think that SHE like you..", Wilson kept his hand in air, like it won't let House to lie or avoid it.

"-I'm twice older cripple who been in jail.", he said in clear to understand how ridiculous that sounds

"-She admires you. You're genius doctor, her teacher.."- he tried to find explanation

"-aha... and twice older cripple who been in jail",- he said in much louder voice, like he couldn't hear in first time, but Wilson didn't buy it.

"-And still Cameron and Cuddy were in love with you too...", it was obvious fact

"-It was before jail...", he didn't wanted to give up, but Wilson still didn't buy it, "-I don't know if she is into me...just saw it like possibility..", he talked in lower voice, probably scared that other people in cafeteria might heard him

"-And you wanted that I would confirm or denied it...", he nodded understanding , "-Well I could see it like option. She really might be into you...", he said with little bit jealous of his succeed in woman

"-Forget it... I had to go. My patient is dying.", he stood up and left. his team probably already done those test, and he needs to work. Wilson couldn't stop him.

Next day after work Wilson came in House office to ask him in the bar or to go bowling, but he found House with his team still working on case

"-You're still working?", he came in office and everybody turned their heads at him

"-Can't leave... my patient is bleeding in inside",- he said with smile, like it would be cool

"-ok..." he was about to leave, when he remembered something, "-Have you bought your tuxedo in the drycleaner already?",- House eyes come widen

"-Why do I need tuxedo?", his voice showed his surprise

"-For the New year, we talked about it already...", he was disappointed

"-Wow.. you're going in the New Year's party with tuxedo...", Chase and Taube got shocked

"-I have tickets for foundation party... maybe someone of you going?", Wilson asked all team, but he was interested just in one answer, and he got lucky

"-I'm going..", Adams said, and House eyes become wide, he totally shocked, "-My parents are one of the sponsors..", she said with smile, proud that being rich she might do something meaningful.

"- It's mask-party, so you do need a tuxedo..." she turned at House and smiled half lips, like being sorry.

"-So there will be boring party for rich sponsors with tuxedo... and you said it will be fun",- House turned at Wilson with disappointed look.

"-We're still going...", Wilson said in serious voice, knowing that now House would like to escape, cause Adams going too.

Wilson left that House with his team could continue working on their patient. Now Wilson agree that Adams is into House, she smiled naturally when she heard that they're coming in the same party, her smile to House wasn't fake for sure.

New day after work Wilson came in to his office again to ask about his tuxedo, but he didn't found him. His team told Wilson, that their patient is on new diagnosis and they have some time till they know for sure, does it work. So Wilson drove into House place looking for him, probably he's nit busy, just drinking or watching Monster trucks.

"-Want some beer?" House asked when he opened doors, he left it open and left to the kitchen to grab some

"-Drinking beer .. and watching Monster trucks... How I could expect different." Wilson set on couch smiling for himself, House really doesn't like changes

"-It's finale, and I finished my Vicky", House came back with two more beers for them

"-So did you brought your tuxedo into drycleaner?", House turned at him with surprise look, like he forget about it, "-New year is in Saturday, and today is Thursday already", he almost screamed on him,

"-Ok, ok I will brought it tomorrow,.. today is still closed already",- House nodded, he saw, that there is no way how to run from this.

"-And look for a mask to rent.",- House gave him surprise look again, "-It's New year's mask party ... we'll wear tuxedo and mask", he said in low and clear voice

"-Like with mask people won't recognise me... I'm, walking with cane", he said in serious

"-it's for the theme and atmosphere... and maybe not everybody knows you, as you think", he said with smile, but Wilson felt like House want to avoid only one person, who might recognise him- Adams, but he said nothing, cause House would denied it.

Next morning House brought his tuxedo into work and told Park to bring it in drycleaner

"-Why I have to care about your clothes?", she felt that House still doesn't respect her

"-Cause I'm your boss", he said bossy voice.

"-It's not my job to do it, I'm a doctor", she tried to fight, even scared

"-if you want to work in my team, then it is..", he said with smile, letting himself to do anything he wants with his team . Park didn't wanted to fight with him, so she agreed to do what he asked. Maybe it would help to keep her job.

"-Why you made Park to took your tuxedo?", Wilson saw that view and came to judge his friend

"-Cause drycleaner is out of place, where I can go with jail's bracelet"

"-That bracelet, they took off in Christmas eve, how you think you might to go in New year's party?"

"-So now I can run?", he said with surprise look

"-Well actually you Can't run", Wilson commented his hurt leg and it made House to roll his eyes, he hated those comments, it's mean to talk with cripple like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3**

Finally Saturday came. House with his team still worked on their case, but just till afternoon, when they finally find the real diagnosis and confirmed it. House with Wilson packed their stuff, took their tuxedos from drycleaner and finally get on the road to the party. They had to drive slow, cause the weather was really bad, it was snowing and it was hard to see the road. And they get lost, of course, so the place they reached just after three hours. And the place for party was amazing. It was big old style hotel, maybe 7 floors high, with rooms since second floor and hug place for parties in first floor. It had hug terrace and small park with a fountain.

"-Totally party for sponsors..", theirs both eyes get widen seeing that amazing place.

"-it's probably first and the last time we got in the party like this", House nodded agreeing.

Before the party they had some time to eat and take a nap. For New Year needs to have enough energy. So they left their stuff in hotel room, they had to share. Then they went in the restaurant, which was in the same building, and had a snack. There was already some guest, staff were decorating and preparing place. After dinner they went to their room to get a nap.

Party were starting at 7pm, but they knew that in the start would be quite boring, and too long to wait till midnight. So they decided to go down just around 9 or 10pm.

Wilson like real woman start preparing like hour before. he needed to have shower, to blow his hair, to shave, to iron his tuxedo and to dress-up, but he was doing it very slowly

"-You're worse than woman.."-House commented hi not even starting to prepare

"-Why? Woman preparing much longer doing their make-up", Wilson couldn't see similarity

"-Yah..but woman at least look hot after it, and it makes worth to wait", he smiled at Wilson's shocked face, he had to agree that he doesn't look that good as woman.

"-House it's already after 9pm and you didn't even started to prepare..", Wilson said almost ready to leave

"-I don't need such time to prepare... I'll come later, my leg hurts, so it's no reason to rush."- Wilson nodded and left after 10 minutes to the party down stairs. They agreed to meet by the bar, where Wilson will try to flirt and found a woman to dance.

House start his party still in hotel room. He popped few pills with mini drinks from mini-bar. After short shower , he shaved his face too. It was long time he shaved, but it was nice party. He put his tuxedo on and mask covering his face till his lower lip. In party he get just in 10pm. stage were full of dancing, talking and drinking people. House went straight to the drinks, it was Sweden table, place was big, so food and drink were not in one place, but in couple. With hurt leg he tried not to walk much, so he stopped by first table with drinks, and made himself a glass of Vicky with no ice. He couldn't see Wilson around, before Wilson leaving the room House tried to remember what mask he's wearing, it was girly, covering just his eyes, with few furs. House wanted to comment how girly his mask is, but then Wilson would lose his confidence to get a girl and all night would stayed with House advising to dance with Adams.

House looked around but he couldn't see Adams too. Well he didn't knew what mask she will wear, but somehow he felt that she won't be hard to recognise. Probably some kind sexy, expensive dress. Maybe will be with her rich parents. House wasn't sure why, but he wanted to avoid her, he doesn't need any romantic connection with team member.

House finished his glass, made another one and set on chair in back of dancing stage. There were not very light, so people probably won't notice him, and he could drink alone without annoying company. Sitting the he was studying guest, all wearing expensive, looking nice, with those colourful masks. He noticed and few hot bodies, but around them were circling bunch of guys with tuxedos. In that crowd he saw one hot woman talking and dancing with one old sponsor, her face were covered with colourful mask, but he still could say, that she's dancing with him from polite, probably she have to be nice with sponsors, cause her job or maybe parents. Her face was covered, she was wearing long nice dress, so House couldn't say he age. She was not that tall as Adams, but her body was pretty hot.

House caressed his leg, with hurt leg he won't be able to dance with woman like this. He popped another pill and finished his drink. House stood up and left his cane on that chair. Music was pretty slow, he had lot of Vicodine and couple glass of Vicky. So he might managed few slow dances without his cane.

House slowly moved in dance floor walking in that woman's direction. Maybe cause pills or alcohol he found that much courage to try. But he was already too close to go back. Next second the song finished, so he stepped by her side that he could ask her to dance. The old men who was dancing with her before stopped their dance and took a step back, House quickly raised his hand offering her to dance. He tried to say- "may I", but it was too loud around or his voice was too silent, and she didn't heard him. But older men noticed House and his hand raised so he walked away shaking his head for goodbye. Women's mask was big so he couldn't see her smiling, but she shook her shoulders like laughing and gave him her hand agreeing to dance. They kept their holding hands in air, House put his right hand on her waist, she put her hand on his shoulder and they start moving slowly by music dancing. Music was slow and romantic, it was awkward not knowing how to dance. In first they kept a distance dancing, but later they stood closer, they're grown up and it's slow dance. They stayed silent while dancing. It sound weird to ask for a name, and they didn't knew what theme they could pick to talk about. But House felt fine not to talk, he liked to dance with hot body, he wasn't sure is she pretty, cause he couldn't see her face, just her chin, but he hoped so. Woman was wearing dark green dress till flour, even covering her heels, her dress was with glitters, and in right light it was shining. Dress was with big v-cut, in the middle and House tried his best not to look down.

When song suddenly ended they didn't knew what to do, they stopped dancing and took small step back from each other. They stood like this for a second, then House decided to ask her something, but when he bend to her, someone hit her from back dancing and she losing her stability was forced to took few steps in him and she hit his chest. House stopped her grabbing her hands and helping to stood straight. When she stood so close he heard her laughing silently. "-You're ok?" he tried to ask her, but she just raised her head hearing something when new song started and loud noise covered his voice. But she understood what he was about to ask and nodded. She didn't even bother to say something, she knew he won't hear her. House waived his head to bar side offering to sit maybe, but she shook her head, she wasn't hurt and didn't felt tired, so she wanted to continue dancing. House stood not moving not knowing what to do, so after second She took his head and pulled into crowd to dance more. House didn't resist and they start dancing by another song. It wasn't so slow music this time. Other couples around were dancing waltz so they start dancing it too. House legs start hurting little but he was not bad dancer in his young age, so he wanted to show to this hot body what he can. He wished maybe he could have some sex tonight, and it was good inspiration to handle some pain. It was hard to say but he felt that she liked their dance. They both danced nicely, both knew how to dance and they fit to each other as dance partners. When they finally finished he bowed and she crouched like a lady. They both smiled widely hoping that each other smiled back. They could see just each other's chin, but even chin may say are you smiling. House leg start hurting more and more he needed some rest and Vicodine, but he didn't wanted to leave his partner or to take a pill in front of her. They stood there a second while new songs will start.

But suddenly one men stood by that woman and told her something in the ear, she raised her head and showed phone sing to him. House nodded letting her to go and like promising to wait for her. When she walked away House quickly took two pills and climbed till his chair to sit. He set on his chair where he left his cane and caressed his leg waiting till drug will do their job and release his pain.

After sitting some he decided to get himself a glass of alcohol, hoping not to see his partner he took his cane with him. He stood by table making himself a drink and heard someone talking in his left , by table wasn't loud so he could hear conversation, they talked about hospitals and House wasn't interesting in theme, but he was interested in voice cause it sounded familiar to him. House turned his head to his left and saw his dance partner standing with her back at him. It was first time he heard her voice, but it sounded very familiar, like he were met her before. he tried to think better and suddenly one name popped in his head- Cuddy.

It can't be the truth. House took his glass and walked away as fast as he could that she won't notice him. He set in his chair again trying to focus and understand his mind. Voice sounded familiar but he still wasn't sure 100% it's her or not. She had hot body as Cuddy, familiar high, but she wore heels, and he didn't saw what high are they. House wasn't looking at her breast so it was harder to say. Those Patty and Selma he knew very well, but now his head was exploding from his minds. He need to find out.

It was party for medical foundation, so it is possibility that Cuddy might come there. But this means that House is stuck to love her forever. He found one hot body he wanted and it turns to be Cuddy. But he need to get more prove. House finished his drink and left his cane on his chair again. He walked into dance floor again. House needed to see her face so he took one glass of champagne for her, when she'll try to drink, she might to move her mask higher. Her mask was till her lower lip, hiding her high lip, it's hard to drink with mask like this.

House walked with that glass looking for her till someone touched his back, he turned around it was her. House tuning around looked at her breast for a second, but he still wasn't sure. He gave her a glass and she took it. It seemed that she didn't wanted to drink, but House stood there waiting. Woman raised her mask little bit higher and sip little. She didn't moved her mask enough high that House could see her face better. There was no reason why she might want to cover her face from him, but to sip little don't need to take your mask off.

Nice song started to play and she nodded her head showing that she likes it. He nodded back and they moved some to dance with more space around. Woman gave her glass to someone, who wasn't about to dance and they start dancing. It was slow nice song so House didn't felt any pain yet, till he took those pills. They stood close, his hands on her waist, hers on his shoulders. While dancing House couldn't forget that it might be Cuddy. He moved his hands little up and down to explore her body. But he didn't wanted to be rude or too nasty to this maybe strange woman. He tried to studying her hair too. It was made nice hairstyle on top with few free curls around her mask. Hair was nice but still too much difficult to say if it's Cuddy. Thinking that it might be Cuddy he felt some heat and tickling in his stomach. He felt nice dancing with her before, but now even little possible, that it's Cuddy he couldn't stay calm, his palm start sweating, he couldn't stop smiling, thanks god his mask covering his smile most.

Suddenly someone shouted that it's about midnight and they all have to go in the terrace to see fireworks. Everybody start walking in terrace so as House with his dance partner holding their hands, not to lost in the crowd. They had to walk slow cause bunch of people around and House could walk slow too even little bit climbing. Everybody came out in the terrace and stood waiting for fireworks. Suddenly someone start counting and every start counting together "-6...5...4" House with that woman stood face to face holding hands counting too "-3...2...1" , they stood close both smiling and even hoping for a New Year's kiss, "-Happy New Year !" everybody shouted congratulating, couples around start kissing so House blend and kissed her too. Even if it's not Cuddy, House still would like to kiss her, they spend nice night, she is pretty and he felt good around her. His kiss was soft, but when he felt her kissing back, he deepened the kiss. It felt good, very tasty kiss, he enjoyed every second of this kiss and he didn't wanted to stop. That's it... it's Cuddy. In this passion kiss, he recognised her. It's no way he could feel like this with someone else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4**

Suddenly she broke their kiss and took a step back. Fireworks start blowing in the sky colouring nicely, but they stood staring at each other. Cuddy took step closer to him again and moved his mask off, taking her mask off too. They both stood staring at each other with surprise, but her eyes were bigger, probably she recognised him just kissing.

"-House...omg...", she was in total shock

"-Happy New Year Cuddy..", he smiled little in the end, thinking how crazy is that

"-You... you knew? OMG you knew !", she shouted on him couldn't believe

"-I didn't... I didn't knew..." he tried to explain in sorry voice. She become little bit more relax thinking about possibility that he didn't knew. Cuddy stared at him with serious voice asking for answer

"-Till two minutes ago.."- her eyes become wide again "-I heard how you talked with someone and recognised your voice..", her face showed anger again, she covered her face with her hands

"-But I still wasn't sure if it's you 100%, just possibility...", he talked in soft voice but she start shaking her head couldn't believe,

"-And your cane? Trying to trick me...", her voice showed pain and disappointment

"-I wanted to make a good impression to a stranger with hot body...", her eyes got widen, maybe even blushed, "-I have my pills..", he said in low voice knowing she won't like it. Her face changed into sad and disappointed again. She shook her head and ran away, disappearing in the crowd

"-Cuddy !.. wait!.." he tried to shout after her, but it was very loud around, his leg start hurting again and he couldn't chase her.

Cuddy ran in the women bathroom and tried to hold herself, she couldn't believe that this men is House, her dance partner, she felt very good around him, he acted nice, even like gentlemen, who she kissed. But the other mind was, that House wasn't sure that she is her, and he still kissed her, it means House would kiss strange woman, as she would kiss a strange men.

Thinking about this New Year and their kiss in midnight, she remembered their last New Year. They spend alone in her house. Rachel was at her sister, celebrating with her cousins. So Cuddy could have romantic New Year with her boyfriend. They didn't done nothing special. They had nice dinner she made and drank wine, later they watched romantic, but very interesting movie, they both liked. Cuddling together, sharing worm blanket. After movie they little made out on couch till the midnight. Then they walked outside to watch fireworks, her neighbours were shooting. They watched colourful sky standing together, he stood behind her, and hugged, that she won't freeze. After fireworks she turned around and they shared passion kiss. That New Year was just perfect, she spend with her boyfriend and was very happy. So as he.

But now she has a new boyfriend. He couldn't come with her in this party, and they couldn't spend romantic great night together as couple, couldn't share midnight kiss. But it doesn't mean, that she is allow to kiss other men. Her new relationship was boring, her new boyfriend was nothing like House, he is polite, friendly, caring, romantic. Unfortunately has terrible humour sense, he's never acting like kid, always thinking about his every move or word. After dating such lunatic as House, her boyfriend seemed boring, so as less attractive. But she shouldn't fall in first's great guy arms she met.

Cuddy checked her make-up in the mirror and walked out. There was people everywhere, celebrating, dancing, drinking, talking. She remembered that this night she haven't drink any alcohol, even champagne, just one sip, when House gave her a glass. She shook her head trying to forget House, if it's possible, and moved to the tables to make herself a drink.

When Cuddy was about to reach the table she suddenly saw friendly face. Wilson. It was long time she saw him, Cuddy was about to came and say hello, when other woman stepped by him and they start conversation, Cuddy still wanted to came by, but she heard their conversation so she decided to find another table with drinks.

Wilson was going around the place looking for House, but he didn't saw him anywhere, so James tried to spend his time interesting without House. Even with masks Wilson recognised few known faces. Few doctors he knew and he could have nice conversations with them. Later he found a dance partner for few dance and evening was going pretty well. Unfortunately he didn't found anyone to congratulate in midnight or gave a midnight kiss, but with few drinks and bunch happy people around he still couldn't call it bad. He watched fireworks, which was amazing and moved back inside to made himself another drink. It's New year, so he could allow himself to have some fun.

Wilson was standing by table choosing what to eat and drink when known woman stood beside him,

"-Adams... nice to see you finally...", he surprise when he recognised young fellow from the PPTH, they both wasn't wearing their masks, so it was comfortable to talk and recognise each other in the start.

"-Oh.. Wilson, Happy New Year", she smiled friendly and they shared friendly hug.

"-So...how the party? Having fun?" ,- she was smiling, but it seemed quite fake

"-Yeah..kind a... You're not with House?", she tried to spoke, like she doesn't really care, but Wilson was good in finding hiding feelings.

"-No I didn't,... actually I hoped that you could tell where is he," Wilson's tried to hide why he hoped to see them together but his face showed quite disappoint after her question.

"-Me? No... I haven't seen him since Saturday morning, when he left the hospital...", she bend her eyes

"-And I haven't seen him since I left the room to the party...I even been there to check, but he wasn't there. I thought maybe you two met and having fun somewhere", he smiled but quickly stopped when she bend her eyes ,in first he hoped, maybe she blushed, but it seemed that she felt hurt,

"-No.. I hoped to meet him... you two.", she blushed meaning just his name in mind, "-Wanted to see any friendly face. And maybe to dance with my boss.",- he eyes were going around Wilson's face, not meet eyes

"-Well I can see, you admire him," he tried to say as soft as possible

"-He's genius doctor, probably he have lots of fans.."

"-Maybe just in woman, who doesn't see him as jerk, he's lucky to have such pretty fan as you", she blushed, but her face changed quickly into sad one, he wanted to ask about it, but she spoke first

"-Yeah...he does. I think I just saw him with some kind woman dancing ..", she didn't said "kissing", it would be too much obvious that she likes him,

"-House? Are you sure? It's mask party and he can't dance with his leg.."

"-Yeah.. probably you're right", his words made her relax, "-But when he is then, don't you think that maybe something wrong happened to him?", he voice sound really caring

"-probably he's just drinking somewhere alone, he's not big fan, of such parties with so many people", he tried to relax her and she smiled in the end.

"-With such talent and still he's not very good in social..", she smiled widely, but quickly made her face serious. They both were holding their glasses, but still haven't took any sip

"-Maybe I could ask you to dance... till he show-up?" his face was friendly and she nodded with little smile.

Cuddy was standing few feet away, but she still could say, that this woman is into House, her caring voice, sad smile and jealousy totally showed feeling for him. And it seemed like Wilson knows about it. She is at least 10 years younger than Cuddy, very pretty. Probably new fellow in House's team.

Cuddy remembered how Cameron was in love with House, young doctors admires their boss and teacher. This time she didn't felt such jealous she used to feel when Cameron was still working for House. Now Cuddy even smiled. Young pretty doctor is into him, but House haven't spend tonight with her, he chose to be with her-Cuddy, well actually with strange woman, but it still made Cuddy to feel little bit better.

When Cuddy took a glass of champagne she found the bartender, Cuddy gave to care of her purse. Cuddy wanted to check if anyone called in that time, she found few SMS, congratulating with New year. There was no call from Julia, who took care of Rachel tonight. But one missed call from Robert- her new boyfriend. She should call him back and say congratulations for New Year. In the building was very loud so she decided to go in the park. She heard it's very beautiful there, so she will look around and won't be disturbed to call.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Cuddy walked down the stairs in back yard, turned left and walked in path straight to the little park. She saw that there's few laps to show the path inside the park, but quickly after she walked inside the park, path become dark, and she couldn't see were to go, so she went straight to the lap light she saw not far away. But there was few bushes she didn't noticed and she start hitting those, she still tried to reach the lamp light when she tricked on rock or something and fall into the bush in front of her.

"-Drunk people shouldn't walk in the dark parks..", she heard men's voice from her right, silently laughing

"-Especially women, with high heels..", Cuddy finally stood straight and walked few steps in her right she heard voice coming from.

"-I'm not drunk...Oh great that's you...", she saw House sitting on little bench under trees, not far away was little lamp, which helped to sees something around, at least to recognise that it's him

"-Cuddy?... oh gosh, what are you doing there in DARK, ALONE ? it's dangerous", he smiled recognising Cuddy again tonight. He could saw her face, just when she came enough close. He didn't knew that it's her, when he saw someone falling in the bushes and heard woman' voice silently cursing, when her dress stuck in bush. Cuddy slowly came to him, little bit climbing, probably hurt her leg falling,

"-I didn't knew it would be so dark there..", she said in low and angry voice when she reached the bench he set on and slowly set next to him.

"-Does it hurts?" ,he asked when she caressed her leg. He enjoyed that view, first time tonight seeing her legs. In other hand she hold her purse and mask. His eyes come up to her face, it showed some pain cause the leg, but she still looked very pretty, her hair was little messy, cause falling to the bushes.

"-And if it does, you would give me your magic pills?", she said in sarcastic voice, probably he really was thinking to give her his drugs. She finally raised he eyes at him again. he was looking down, slowly caressing his leg. Now he was holding his cane in one hand, his mask was on his lap. She studied his face, he looked weird shaved.

"-I just asked, seemed like hurting falling", he wasn't smiling anymore. He raised his eyes back on her and now they looked at each other. Suddenly he smiled and took some leaves from her hair. She bend her eyes and blushed for short second. Then bit her lip to hold herself

"-I heard there's a fountain somewhere, but how I suppose to see it if there is so dark...", she shook her head of this crazy situation.

"-Don't worry I saw that fountain it's not that impressive", his voice was low, he bend his eyes to his feet again. She felt awkward sitting there together.

"-I saw Wilson, just few minutes ago..", she wanted to brake silence, and House haven't seen him all night

"-Probably drinking, trying to hit the girl with that girly mask..", he laughed silently and she smiled

"-Seemed like having fun... I saw him dancing and heard how he told to his dance partner that he worries about you...", she said with wide smile, House nodded

"-If he'll keep telling to the woman how he's worry about me, then girly mask will be the least problem".. it made Cuddy to laugh little and he smiled half lips.

"-I don't think she was stranger, she sound like caring too..." she said in lower voice, and bend her eyes, afraid not to show any jealous.

"-Trying to hit team member of mine again?... way to go Wilson!", he said in funny voice, and Cuddy smiled again, she bend her head not to show him her smile, but that moment he turned at her and saw it. Cuddy was surprise that he doesn't care about that team member of his. Maybe House has someone else, she didn't liked that possibility, but she has no rights to be jealous.

"-And you're fine with that?", his face showed surprise, "-I mean... don't you want to hit her first?.." she said with eyes down, but he kept his eyes at her and it made her to regret for her question

"-Hoped that it won't be needed... tried to find someone around there...",he said with serious voice, but smiled at the end, she blushed little, but hoped that it's not enough light around for him to see it.

"-Sorry that it didn't worked...", she raised her eyes at him for a second, then turned back in front of her

"-At least I got a midnight kiss..." he said with smile but it made her to feel uncomfortable. He bit his lip regretting. "-...and do you have anyone ? Locked your boyfriend in the closet?", they both breathed heavily when he said it

"-I...do have, he couldn't escape from work..", her voice was breaking, felt uncomfortable to talk about it

"-Lucas 2?", she smiled shaking her head. "-It's the same guy, I saw...?", his voice was low, shaking

"-Saw...?", she was shaking her head couldn't understand, but it came quickly, "-You mean in my living room? When you drove with your car inside?",- she stood-up shouting at him, he listened in shock, still sitting, didn't knew what to say or to do, "-It's that WAY you did it?", when he stayed silence, she shout again, standing just a step away, looking inside his eyes

"-No...", he said in low voice shaking his head little, still sitting

"-Then why? Tell me !", finally she want to know the reason, his face was sad and confused

"-I... needed to release my feelings, energy, Anger, pain..", he didn't finished when she cut him off,

"-Jealous..? you destroyed my living room cause jealous, anger ?", he didn't said nothing "-Why you couldn't just get drunk or start a fight in some bar..?", her voice was lower, but still angry

"-I knew this would make you to leave..", he said in low voice with bended eyes

"-To leave...? why do you wanted me to leave? Couldn't just said it, asked me... or leave by yourself?", her voice become low, but very confused. He bit his lip and shook his head, he didn't wanted to talk, felt uncomfortable, but she was waiting, so he raised his eyes and started in low voice,

"-I knew that one day I will be released from jail and asked to came back to work... I'm good at it and it's only thing what's left.." ,he raised his eyebrows

"-That's explains why you couldn't move-out by yourself...", she said in low voice understanding

"-I couldn't handle to see you around..." he stood up, but turned to his left, not to meet her eyes, she wanted to ask, but he spoke again, "-I knew it would be hard to be around after we broke-up..", he turned around at her and continued , "-But when I saw that guy in your living room... I realised that it would be even harder to see you with someone else",- he bend his eyes , looked like in this moment he remembered everything again. she stood in silence, listening in shock. She bend her eyes and bit her lip feeling like she might start crying, he continued

"-I didn't meant to hurt anyone... I saw how you moved in other room, and I knew that Rachel is at your mother...", he said in guilty voice, she raised her eyes and saw in his eyes that he feels sorry. Cuddy felt touched of what he said. That he remembered where Rachel was.

"-Thank you for telling me this...for feeling sorry.." she said in low voice, even smiled half lips in the end. Felt weird to talk about it, to stand so close. He bend his eyes for a second ,

"-You frozen... if you didn't noticed, it's winter...", he said in funny voice and start to take off his jacket

"-House..." she tried to stop him, said in louder voice and serious voice

"-Stop struggling ..", he didn't listen and covered her shoulders with his jacket , "-I'm trying to be gentlemen tonight, I shaved and everything.." , he raised his eyebrows, looked cute. When he was about to cover her shoulders he stood closer and stayed closed, even when he dropped his hands down.

"-You look weird shaved...", she said in low voice, little smiled. She seemed nervous to be so close now, and he smiled half lips noticing it. He caressed his cheek then chin, where his beard used to grow. She watched his moves with smile, she didn't seemed mind of his closeness, so he even bend little down over her very slow. It was cold so their breath were seeing as white smokes and were circling around their faces. She felt like he's about to kiss her, but she still didn't moved, seemed hard to resist... But suddenly her phone start ringing in her purse. She closed her eyes disappointing, and when she opened, House took few steps back ,

"-House...", she called him in low voice, but he didn't stopped walking away

"-You should answer it... maybe it's your boyfriend", he said in dry voice, turned around and leaved. She could see his silhouette going back in the building.

Cuddy answered just after long moment. When House walked away she even forget about the call, but when he walked enough far away, ringing become annoying and she picked-up. It's really was Robert. They congratulate each other with New year. She told him little about the party and her evening. She didn't mentioned House, just told him that she had few dance with sponsors and doctors. She told him how beautiful is around there and party seems very funny.

She felt her voice breaking, but she tried as hard as she could to hold herself. It was hard for her to concentrate on his voice, she didn't heard half of what he said.

House walked back inside the building as fast as he could with hurt leg. It was freezing outside and he left his jacket to Cuddy, and his pills in the pocket... Fuck. His leg was hurting and he didn't had his pills. But to get his pills back he should found Cuddy again. And he wasn't about to do it. He decided to manage his pain, to get drunk, but not to talk with her again.

He was walking to the bar side with his mask in his hand when suddenly he was stopped by someone known. It was the last thing he needed,

"-House...It's nice to see you finally..", Adams came and stood quite close, smiling widely

"-I'm hitting the dance floor and trying to drink all bar..", she laughed

"-Then maybe I could have one of those dance..", he wasn't in mood to talk with her right now

"-Sorry, but my hurt leg took everything away...", he made funny face and she nodded with smile, "-Don't you need to dance with some kind sponsors or rich boy your parents picked for you?"

"-It's XXI century, I could pick by myself", he nodded "-And those sponsors are old and boring"

"-Right, I forget that I'm only 20", his face stayed serious, but she smiled widely

"-At least not that boring..", she seriously tried to flirt with him, and he didn't knew how to escape

"-And where you put Wilson? I saw you two dancing, seemed having fun", he lied

"- You saw us dancing? I didn't saw you around...", she sound confused, shocked

"-Looks like this mask makes me invisible.." he raised his mask to show it to her and smiled remembering Cuddy , "-You should go to look for him", he said with serious voice now, "-He likes to use _guy code_", he said in clear voice and walked away. He hoped she'll think that he walks away cause Wilson is into her. Adams is really pretty and smart, but right now he doesn't need this. Relationship seems like not for him and he doesn't want affair with team member, she's good doctor, useful in the team.

After talking with her boyfriend Cuddy get back inside the building. She still had House's jacket so she need to gave him it back. She walked around looking for him, till she saw him talking with that woman, she saw talking with Wilson. House's team member, which into him. Cuddy thought that after their talking in the park, House won't push her away, but when Cuddy was about to turn around, House and woman spilt, he walked to the bar, and she walked in different direction.

Cuddy took deep breath and walked to House. He was with his mask on again.

"-House..", she said when she walked enough close

"-Excuse me Miss, I don't know anyone name House", he said in English accent turning at her

"-Drop it House, I know it's you..", she said in serious voice

"-Well you didn't recognised me in first time", he said in sarcastic voice, still with mask on

"-I remember this mask, and you're with your cane.." she said rolling her eyes

"-Ups.." he moved his mask on his forehead and took a sip of his drink, he was holding

"-And you didn't recognise me in first time too", she said with smile "-And aren't you the famous genius?" she said teasing and he rolled his eyes, "-I'm wearing the earring you gave me last Christmas"

"-Earring, seriously? How I should recognise you from earring, Wilson helped me to pick", he made surprise look at her earrings and her face changed, she disappointed, she really liked those earring.

"-I wanted to give you back your jacket", she said when she managed to hold herself. She gave him his jacket and he took it.

"-Thanks God, I left my pills there... I was afraid I'll have to drink all bar to release my pain", he raised his eyebrows to gave her understand and she bend her eyes for a second, she hate him using "- And now if you excuse me... I decided to use your advice and to hit my team member..", he raised his eyebrows with nasty look and walked away.

When he walked away she felt like he wanted to make her jealous to hurt her, and it worked. She didn't knew if he's lying about hitting his team member, but he really wanted to avoid Cuddy. He mentioned his pills not without a reason.

Cuddy remembered that tonight she didn't drank any alcohol except few sips of champagne when House brought her a glass. Now she start thinking that maybe he hoped that she'll took her mask off. He wanted to make sure that it's her, but it didn't worked.

Cuddy set by bar and ordered a glass of champagne. She drank it slowly looking at dance floor and peoples on it. In minute one men came and asked her to dance, but she refused. She finished her glass and ordered the second one. I few minutes other men came to ask her to dance , but and this time she shook her head. Cuddy understood that she can't sit there, where those men can see her alone. So she finished her glass, ordered third one and decided to look for different place to sit. She found few chairs in the back, it was dark there, so no one will ask her to dance again. She set with her new glass, but didn't felt to drink it. She already felt some dizziness.


	6. Chapter 6

After few minutes sitting there still with full glass in her hand, she heard known voice,

"-You're sitting in my chair..", she raised her eyes, it was House.

"-House..." she said with wide smile. House looked at her wide smile then in a glass in her hand

"-How many glass did you took already?", he asked sitting in chair next to her. She raised three fingers still with smile on her face. She didn't felt such drunk, but she couldn't stop smiling.

"-I think is already enough for you, you should go to sleep", he said in low voice, her smile change in to sad

"-Not until I'll finished this one.." she raised her glass and he rolled his eyes

"-I guess I shouldn't leave you alone...", she smiled widely again, and he raised his eyebrows thinking that she's total drunk. He turned his eyes of her and start playing with his cane.

"-Let's dance..", he quickly turned his eyes back on her with surprise

"-My leg hurts...and you probably couldn't stand still" ,he said in serious voice

"-Then I'll found someone else...", she was already standing up, when House pressed her shoulder to set back. "-You're boring.." her voice sounded funny, "-Go to your lady with purple dress..", he smiled widely,

"-Jealous..?" he remembered that Adams was wearing purple dress.

"-No..", she shook her head and raised her glass to drink it. But she took just one sip, till House took her glass from her. She made angry face.

"-You already took enough.." he said in serious voice and placed her glass far away from her.

"-Then I'm going to my room..", she stood up, but when she tried to walk she wasn't feeling any balance. House stood up and hold her on her waist, that she won't fall down.

"-I'll help you... seems like you could not reach your destination by yourself." she smiled and he rolled his eyes. They start walking quite slowly to the elevators, he hold her tight on her waist. They slowly reached the elevator and get inside,

"-Which floor?", he asked still holding her, she raised her hand, and he pressed button 5. Doors closed. They were alone in the elevator. He pressed her by the wall that she could stood alone, but she hold her jacket not letting go, even pulling closer,

"-What are you doing?", he asked in low voice, but didn't moved

"-I missed you bear..", she said in low voice, smiling widely

"-I thought you didn't liked it..", he asked in low voice when she caressed his cheek

"-I didn't... but I liked that tickling when we were kissing", she whispered and kissed him, pulling even closer. House froze, it was wrong, but he couldn't resist, even if she's drunk.

Luckily elevators doors durst open and it was a reason to stop. He broke the kiss.

"-Your floor...", he walked out and hold doors till she walked out too.

"-Which room?", he asked when they start walking, he hold her on her waist again. Cuddy took out her key from her purse.

"-514, ok it's not far..". he helped her to reach the doors. He let her go, and she leaned by her doors,

"-I think now, you could handle by yourself..", he was about to leave, but she hold his jacket again.

"-Leaving, so soon?", she smiled seductively, not letting him to go

"-You're drunk.." his voice sound sad, but quite serious

"-Not THAT drunk...", she still smiled seductively, but serious

"-Tried to trick me..?" he smiled. Maybe she wasn't that drunk as he thought, but still not sober

"-Just to have fun..", she still smiled, but his face was serious. He still was about to leave

"-House...", she said in sad voice but still smiling, and holding him tighter, cause he was really about to leave. "-Stay..", she laughed silently, like she couldn't believe that he wants to leave

"-That's not good idea... it's wrong. You have a boyfriend..", his voice was sad

"-Stop... just for one night...", she smiled. She let go his jacket, and caressed his chest. Then she slid her hands under his jacket on his back and pulled closer. They joined in kiss. He wasn't fighting.

"-You taste like alcohol", he said between kisses

"-So as you..", she whispered, smiling still with closed eyes

Then they broke their kiss, she drop her hands, one slid in his palm and squeezed it, with other hand she unlocked the doors and opened it.

"-Cuddy...", he said in low and sad voice. Meaning that it's bad idea and she should stop. But she didn't listened. She walked inside the room still holding his hand, and pulled him inside too. When he stepped inside she stood close again, her other hand slid on his waist and pulled him closer. Their faces were just inch apart, they both closed their eyes.

"-Why you're so damn sexy, and I can't resist", he whispered and kissed her passionately, she kissed him back and deepened the kiss. They stop holding hands and pulled echo the on waists. House raised his other hand with cane to the back and pushed doors to close them. It closed in loud noise.

They kissed passionately for few minutes, then start moving to the bed, still not stopping kissing. When they reached the bed, they start undressing each other. She took of his jacket and unbuttoned his shirts. He unzipped her dress and it fall down. She steeped of it and stayed just with her panties on. He smiled, pulled her closer and start kissing her neck. She unzipped his pants, and it fall down. She leaned on bed smiling and looking inside his eyes. He smiled back and climbed on bed too. They start kissing, his hands caressed her amazing body. He couldn't get enough of her, he missed her so much, felt so hungry for her.

They both were little drunk, she little bit more than he, but it didn't disturbed them, didn't made their sex les passionate. They both missed each other and that moment nothing really matter. They forget about their broke- up, about her boyfriend, about him using. Didn't matter that it's just one night thing, one last time before separating again, and maybe never see each other again. that night they just enjoyed each other, enjoyed kisses, touches they missed.

House woke-up hour or two after they fall asleep. Night was long and they both were drunk, so they fall asleep very quickly after they finished. But House couldn't sleep long or deep after what just happened. He enjoyed this night with her not thinking about anything else, but when they finished, everything came back. He turned his head to his right, were Cuddy was sleeping. Her make-up was little ruined, her hair was messy, she still smelled like alcohol, but she still looked amazing. He missed his view so much, he haven't seen her more than half year, and now she was sleeping next to him, absolutely naked.

But he knew that he can't enjoy this view or her. In the morning, they both came back in reality, he'll came back in Princeton, to his work, his lonely and miserable life. And Cuddy will came back in her new house, new job, new city, and new fiancé. House didn't even new in what city she lives, what job she get. But knowing would make him to visit her one day, and he shouldn't do it.

That moment Cuddy rolled in bed and placed her hand on his chest, hand on his shoulder, like she used to do, when they still dated. He always loved it, but now it seemed weird. He looked down at her and saw those earring hiding in her hairs. He lied he about those earring, he spend two hours picking those, he wanted to gave her something beautiful, what she might like.

He start thinking how they will separate in the morning, how they will tell each other goodbye, or maybe she will sneak out, not saying a word. He wouldn't like to wake up alone in this bed, in her room. So he decided to sneak out first. Cause he didn't knew how he might behave in the morning. What if he would start begging her to came back to him, to be together again, and she'll refuse... he couldn't handle this. House took her hand of his chest and slowly placed back on her. He slowly moved not to wake her up. He climbed out of bed and dressed trying to be very quiet. When he was fully dressed and she still didn't woke up yet, he stood by bed, leaned and kissed her very softly, knowing that it might be their last kiss ever. He tried to feel her lips as better as he could, to remember the taste, the sense on her skin and her hair. Then he moved the blanket of her very slowly,

"-I'll miss you two..", he whispered to her breast, trying to remember her body and those two smoky sisters. Then blanked her again. Slowly and silently he left her room.

He thought about to go down in first floor and get drunk again, but he changed his mind and left to his room. He slowly opened the doors knowing that Wilson is sleeping. House took of his closes and leaned in his own bed. He still couldn't fall asleep for about two hours. His mind were circling around the woman in fifth floor, how she is laying naked there. It was hard to fall asleep knowing that he might never see her again. He didn't regret of this night, probably he would regret if he would able to resist her and leave her. Since he saw that she was that mystery sexy woman he kissed in midnight, he knew that they won't get back together, he knew that their kiss might be the last they had, or in the park, when they almost kiss, or in the elevator, when she kissed him. He was happy that he had opportunity to kiss her again, to hold close, to smell, to touch for the last time. He could smell, that his skin is still smelling like her perfume, he caressed his cheek, where is beard start slowly growing back again, he remembered how she caressed it, and said that she liked tickling. He smiled. Maybe he shouldn't keep those memories, but he knew that even if he would try to fight and forget her, he would have those memories for the rest of his life.

When House woke-up it was already very light in the room, probably it's about afternoon. He slowly set in bed, and saw that Wilson's bed is empty, he might be in shower on down stairs having breakfast. House head felt pretty heavy, it may be cause alcohol or going into bed so late and waking up in afternoon. He slowly climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom, it wasn't locked, so Wilson is not there. House took his morning shower, then cleaned his teeth. When about 30min later he left the bathroom he found Wilson back in the room,

"-Oh...Good morning", Wilson smiled cheerfully, looks like he doesn't feel any hangover,

"-Hay...", House wasn't feeling bad, just not in mood like Wilson

"-Looks like someone is having hangover..", Wilson laughed little bit, proud of himself

"-Just slept badly.." ,-House took his clothes out of his luggage and started dressing

"-Yeah I slept badly too... that couple having sex really disturbed to sleep", he shook his head remembering

"-What couple?", House was surprised he haven't heard anything

"-From upstairs- 5floor, it's probably 514", Wilson's voice showed his complains about loud noise. House start thinking, and then looked down to his bed table, where he kept his key -414. Their room was just one floor down from Cuddy's. It's means... House and Cuddy were that passion couple, who didn't let Wilson to sleep. House raised his eyebrows in surprise. He knew that they felt quite hot passion, he made Cuddy to scream little, but he had no idea, that they been so loud.

"-Your drunk head reacting much more sensitive to every sound...", he tried to speak in no emotion voice

"-I was drunk, not migraine..", he felt pretty sure of what he heard, and how loud it was

"-it couldn't be that bad... it's New Year. Everybody is too drunk for such playing." House laughed little, his words sounded pretty logic. "-Well I'm going down stairs to have something to eat.."

"-Wait for me, I'm going too...", they both left the room.

"-You haven't eat yet?... then were you were when I woke-up?", they start walking to the elevator

"-I wanted to visit that passion couple..." House froze, what if he would saw Cuddy

"-And so..?", his words start sticking in his mouth

"-I found nothing... room is already empty, they checked-out", House hold his breath, his stomach hurt little. He was relieved that Wilson haven't found her, but it means, that she's already left.

"-You're ok?", Wilson turned at his friend, when they stepped out the elevator

"-Yeah just hungry..", he said in more cheerful voice. Wilson noticed his white face and sad look, but probably he thought that House is having hangover. And really feels hungry.

After short breakfast they packed their stuff and get back in road to go back in Princeton. Tomorrow is Monday so they should go into work. And everything will be like before, nothing changed. House will come back working his job he loves, will come back to his lonely life without her. Who knows maybe after New Year, he will be able to deal with his life, just who it is. Maybe he would find the way how to live without her, how to stop destroying his life, risk his health. But just maybe...

**The End **


End file.
